


Day Five: Kissing

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day Merlock OTP Fanfic Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Kissing, M/M, Merlock, Underwater kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The car chewed up grass and dirt as John braked hard, all but flinging himself out the vehicle. One look out into the bay their dock resided in and John saw shimmering scales making their way hastily to the shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Five: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine C:
> 
> Enjoy!!

John hadn't seen each Sherlock in over three months, his work schedule beyond hectic. There was just something about the lead up to Christmas and the first couple months of New Year's that made people do stupid things that put them in ER.

So if John drove to their abandoned dock a little faster than was strictly legal, nobody could blame him. And he may or may not have the police badge of one Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade that Sherlock had _somehow_ managed to acquire in his glove box, ready to flash at any traffic cop who dared to pull him over.

The car chewed up grass and dirt as John braked hard, all but flinging himself out the vehicle. One look out into the bay their dock resided in and John saw shimmering scales making their way hastily to the shore. 

A choked noise escaped John as he ripped his shoes off, simultaneously trying to run towards the dock. He tripped more than once in his haste, one sock getting lost along the way. John didn't have time to take off any more clothing, tearing down the dock and diving into the ocean.

He made it out from the dock about eight strokes before he was being held in a crushing hug, cold lips pressing over every bit of exposed skin John was showing. John gave back just as good; kissing Sherlock's ridiculous cheekbones, his dripping curls, his barely pointed ears, his gills, collarbones, adamsapple, webbing between his fingers, chin, jaw, eyebrows, eyelids, everything. He kissed _everything_. John didn't even realise there were tears leaking from his eyes until Sherlock licked them away.

"I missed you. _I missed you so much._ " John threw his arms over Sherlock's shoulders, hugging him so tightly he thought for a minute that he might be accidentally choking his lover. When Sherlock made no sounds of distress John only hugged him tighter, the musgravite hanging around his neck pressing between their bodies painfully.

Sherlock urged John to wrap his legs around the mer's waist, tilting his body back slightly, moving them slowly out to sea and far away from the land that would claim John once their time together was over. 

John's grip on Sherlock slowly relaxed, moving with his lover when Sherlock lay completely on his back, John resting his weight entirely on the body beneath him, the mer's tail keeping them afloat.

"I missed you so much." The words were small, spoken into Sherlock's chest.

"I missed you more." Sherlock's voice was raw, scratchy, as if he hadn't used it in all the time they had been apart.

The seawater was cold here, no equatorial sun to warm it. Sherlock counted down the seconds he had before John began losing irreplaceable body heat. 

"Hold your breath."

Sherlock felt John inhale deeply, tipping them both back under the surface of the water once he was sure John's lungs were full.

Sherlock dove them deep.

As deep as he could go and still have England's meagre sunlight illuminate John's body.

The human kept his eyes closed tightly, lips tugging up in a smile when he felt Sherlock place wet kisses along his face. Sherlock kept them down with powerful sweeps of his tail, webbed hands holding the human's hips tight, the air in John's lungs wanting to take the man to the surface. 

With John's eyes closed tightly against the salty sting of seawater, Sherlock let his facial features fall to that of sorrow and longing. He'd missed John _so much._

Sherlock caved to the emotions he was feeling, lips sealing over John's harshly.

John kissed his lover first before sucking down used breaths, hands coming up to cup Sherlock's jaw. Their kiss a mixture of actual kissing and John breathing in recycled air. It had taken them a while to figure out how to do this without John inhaling seawater and for Sherlock to get used to constantly and consistently inhaling with his gills, letting John breathe the air directly from the mer's lungs without Sherlock choking. It still wasn't an easy task, but the feeling of sharing kisses and breaths beneath the waters surface was more than worth it to both parties.

Sherlock moaned into John's mouth when his gills were stroked over with human fingertips, John stopping them both from breathing as he held Sherlock's gills closed. They stayed there, lungs burning for oxygen as John pressed his forehead to Sherlock's, caught in an unmoving moment.

Sherlock was tempted to stay down here in the water. His lungs were bigger than John's, he could hold his breath for far longer than the human could. He could _drown_ John. End his life in the mer's element. Then drag his waterlogged corpse up onto the shore, lay next to his lifeless lover, and let the sun dry him out as he slowly died on John's terrain. 

With a purposeful flick of his tail Sherlock brought them to the oceans surface, both taking in desperate gulps of air, John clutching Sherlock franticly. 

_"I missed you so much."_

**Author's Note:**

> Who said that last sentence I wonder. Was it Sherlock? Or was it John?
> 
> If you liked it then please **KUDOS** and if you _really_ liked it then please **COMMENT**!! I love hearing from you guys!!
> 
> Day three of the 30 Day Fanfic OTP Challenge. Tomorrows challenge is: **Fireworks**
> 
> You can find me over at tumblr too, glow-dark-art.tumblr.com Lots of fun stuff over there C:


End file.
